Facing the Challenge
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: Can the Autobots and Decepticons get over their differences long enough to survive new worlds and, even worse, each other? Especially when they're chained to each other? Find out ! :3 Review please !
1. Information

_Idea from Starshot-seeker's Deviantart pic: collab -Starscream and Jetfire. Thanks! :3_

_Info: The Autobots and Decepticons are trapped by Primus. He announced they were to earn their freedom by working together. You don't work together, you don't get out. An Autobot and Decepticon will be paired up… but can they set aside their differences to escape? And is there a reason for the certain pairings? We'll see. NON-SLASH! :3_

_Pairs:_

_Optimus and Megatron_

_Starscream and Jetfire_

_Sunstreaker and Sideswipe_

_Skywarp and Thundercracker_

_Wheeljack and Hot Shot_

_Cyclonus and Blurr_

_Demolisher and Scavenger_

_Hook and Red Alert_

_Thrust and Smokescreen_

_Have suggestions? I'm more than willing to accept more mech names that will work out. But you have to request a paid–an Autobot and Decepticon, two Autobots that don't get along, or two Decepticons that hate each other. But I'll need descriptions if they aren't originally on TF- Armada. Thanks~! :_


	2. The Game Begins

_Chapter One_

The eight Autobots stared at the new Autobot, not knowing what to do. Jetfire decided to break the silence.

"So… uh… what's your name, mech?" he asked.

The mech sent a glare his way, burning so full of disgust and hate that Jetfire almost cringed. The thing was, he could tell the new bot was just as scared as the rest of them. He was just hiding it. And the pain there.

"My name… is none on your business," the mech growled.

The others flinched, for it was the first time he had spoken. His voice was slightly deeper than Sideswipe's, but it was also croaky and dry. He was also a mess. His right arm mangled, left arm sparkling, left leg hanging by mere wires, and his right leg twisted at the knee. His obviously golden yellow and dark grey metal was scratched to the point of almost not being there at all. His optics were offlined, as he was too damaged to online them, but his audios were a work of art. If one of the others even reached for him, he could sense it. Red Alert made a decision.

"Okay, I'm going to go over there and fix you up," he warned so the mech wouldn't lash out at him.

"You're not going to touch me," the mystery mech growled.

Red Alert walked to him anyway. He placed a hand on the mech's shoulder… only to yelp and flinch when the mech quickly grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Don't fragging touch me!" he roared.

"Please, I just want you fully functional so we can help each other get out of here," Red Alert whimpered.

The mech was motionless, then released Red Alert, and scampered away. He was holding his injured limbs to his chassis, a low keening sound coming from him. Red Alert went to him again, but kneeled in front of his instead of touching him.

"If I took the two youngest of the group to help me, would you let me work on you?" he questioned quietly.

Everybot was waiting for the yellow mech to snap, only to gap when he nodded slightly. Red Alert gestured to the youngest two: Hot Shot and Sideswipe. As they were coming over, he placed a hand gently on the nameless mech's chassis to push him down on his back. Again, his wrist was grabbed but it was just held firmly.

"Please, I'm not going to injure you," he whispered. "Ratchet taught me better than that."

The yellow and grey mech froze. "Y-You knew Ratchet the Hatchet?" he asked.

"Um… yeah," Red Alert answered. "Did you?"

"Heh…" The mech released Red's wrist and laid back. "My twin and I… we were the pranksters of the ARK… Known as the Lambo twins at first, it quickly became terror twins to most," he explained. "We would make Prowl glitch, Ratchet throw wrenches, Ironhide shoot at us, and all kinds of things." His lip plates formed an evil smirk as Sideswipe and Hot Shot joined the two. "I took great pleasure in wracking the minibot known as Cliffjumper for saying things about me and, more importantly, Sideswipe."

All the mechs froze, though Red Alert was smart enough to start working to not seem suspicious. ::Don't act like it surprised you.:: he commed Sideswipe and Hot Shot. ::We need to see if he's telling the truth.::

The two nodded slightly as they also started putting the mech back together. It took several Earth hours, but Red, Sides, and Hot Shot finally put him back together. The only thing left was the mech's optics.

"Tell me, what did Sideswipe look like," Red Alert said, acting curious.

"Well… at first, he was red and black…" The new mech frowned. "But… he came to me one day with a new paintjob… he was silver and blue, with a visor. A battle ensued. We were frontliners, so we went into the battle first. Lost sight of Sideswipe, saw an explosion, then… I couldn't feel Sides in my spark..."

"What's your name?" Sideswipe questioned softly.

As Red finished fixing the mech's optics he replied, "Sunstreaker…" Then his optics turned on… to the biggest surprise in the universe. "S-Sideswipe…?"

The two mechs stared at each other, unknown emotions rolling through them.

Sideswipe finally shook his head. "You… you can't be him…"

"It's me, Sunstreaker," the golden mech insisted.

"You liar!" Sideswipe yelled. "Sunstreaker is offline!"

"Then how am I in front of you?" Sunstreaker asked calmly.

Red Alert wondered how he could be so calm… maybe he was that type of mech when he wasn't feeling threatened?

"Whoever you are, you're not Sunstreaker," Sideswipe growled, grabbing Hot Shot's arm and dragging him away. "And you never will be!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Sunstreaker stood but before he could move, there was a blinding light and everything went dark.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When they could see again, the Autobots tensed when they saw the Decepticons in front of them.

"YOU!" the two factions roared at each other in unison.

"Are you responsible for this?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the 'Con leader snorted.

"Megatron, look," Starscream whispered, pointing.

It was then that the Decepticon leader noticed Sunstreaker. A smirk formed on his lip plates. ::Ah, hello Sunny. Have a nice trip to the pit and back? I made sure your brother watched.:: he sent over a private comm.

A snarl formed on Sunstreaker's faceplates. "You slagger!" he roared, lunging.

Megatron didn't react in time, allowing Sunstreaker to effectively pin him and start punching and thrashing him. Before the yellow twin could severely hurt him though, he was surrounded in a purple light that surrounded him and picked him up. He was immobile as the light flew him back to the other Autobots. He was dropped in front of Scavenger, who placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from trying to maul Megatron again.

"Nice show," Smokescreen offered.

Sunstreaker just bowed his helm before shooting the leader of the Decepticons a heated look. "This isn't over. I'll get my revenge, you aft sucking, glitched up fragger."

Hot Shot and Jetfire snickered while Red Alert, Blurr, and Optimus shook their heads. Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and Scavenger were just frozen in surprise at the venom in Sunstreaker's voice. Before they could comment, however, a voice rang out as a glowing, purple sphere appeared between the factions.

"Welcome Cybertronians," it said. Its voice was a mixture of a femme and a mech's. "I am Primus, creator of Cybertron and Cybertronians themselves."

"Why are we here?" Thundercracker called, silencing with an elbow in the side from Skywarp.

Said seeker was immobilized from the same purple energy that incased Sunstreaker.

"Do as you wish," Primus told Thundercracker.

The blue and dark grey seeker looked at his struggling black and violet wing mate before looking at his pedes. "I can't," he murmured. "Let him go… I don't want trouble…"

Skywarp was set free. He sent a surprised look in Thundercracker's direction before glancing at his trine leader. Starscream met his optics and shrugged.

Primus rumbled in what could only be placed as thoughtfulness before speaking again. "You are here to learn to survive from each other. There will be teams of two, some from opposite factions and some from matching factions. The planets set up stretch endlessly on the ground, but you can't fly forever. You Cybertronians need to be reminded of the bond you once shared. This is a survival game. Every time you manage to do something I see fit to dub as a lesson learned, you and your partner will be rewarded with something that'll help you with your surviving needs. Energon is found buried underground, and sometimes in high places. Any questions?"

No one spoke. Primus' light rose until it was above the mechs' helms. Everything was plunged into darkness again. All the others felt was one half of a cuff being placed on their wrists. When they could see again, they realized they were paired with another mech. The pairs were: Optimus and Megatron, Starscream and Jetfire, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Skywarp and Thundercracker, Wheeljack and Hot Shot, Cyclonus and Blurr, Demolisher and Scavenger, Hook and Red Alert, and Thrust and Smokescreen. They glared at each other, only looking away when Primus chuckled.

"This is going to be more entertaining than I thought," he mused. "Now, to send you on your way. Remember this, however, you won't see any of the other groups. I'm sending each group to another planet. Good luck one and all!"

Another flash of light, and each pair was gone. Primus snickered and disappeared to watch the entertainment.

–––––––––––––––––––

Who knew the God of Transformers had such a wicked sense of humor~! *Snicker*

Again, I need more groups. I don't care which planets you choose them to be one, but these are the planet names I came up with and the info about each:

1. Doom: This planet is for exiled Cybertronians or Cybertronians that need to learn a lesson. Primus lives there. Nothing can live there because, out of the ten planets, it's the only one without energon. *BTW, I believe Primus survives on the good dreams and memories of Cybertronians~*

2. Frazer: This planet is covered in snow and ice as far as the optic can see. It is a harsh environment with to 23/5 snow storms. Only on the weekends is it calm. The landscape is totally flat, no mountains or ridges to be see~. (Get my hint?) On this planet, wit is tested.

3. Broilvan: This planet is a living nightmare. It has volcanos, rivers of lava, and steam pockets. Perfect spot for vacation, right? Oh, let's not forget the smelting pits~! :3 On this planet, courage is tested.

4. Freland: This planet is full of lush, untouched greenery. A huge forest that is spread in some parts, then dense in the other parts. It's easy to get lost if you don't look above the trees once in a while. On this planet, endurance is tested.

5. Waverand: This planet is completely water~! Wait… WHAT!? No land at all. If there's no land, then where's the energon? On this planet, risk is tested.

6. Drylian: This planet is a desert that is covered in just sand. No rocks, not shrubs, no pedeprints left behind…. just fine, silky sand. On this planet, hope is tested.

7. Quartiline: This planet is made up of complex caves. Crystals are everywhere, but no energon. Where is it? *Kinda easy give away~* On this planet, resistance is tested. *You'll see why.*

8. Lilart: This planet is made up of missions of types of flowers… wow… The flowers are five times as big as a Cybertronian. Can the pair that end up here find a way to the ground? On this planet, indifferences are tested. *If you don't know what I mean, you'll see soon~*

9. Daritans: This planet is made up of darkness. You can't see another's optics unless you squint really hard. Can the pair that come here make it without offlining of fright? On this planet, sparks are tested.

10. Randomness: This planet is full of surprises. From pink confetti bombs to Cybertanium harpoons, this is a horror land. On this planet, fighting is tested.

What do you think~? :3 Message please~ :


End file.
